The wheels and structural elements of presently-used railway bogies are prone to rapid wear, due to their rigid wheels and axle construction. It is desirable to provide a railway bogie, the wheels of which are provided with an independent suspension. U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,109 dated Dec. 7, 1982, in the name of Romano Panagin and entitled: &gt;&gt;RAILWAY VEHICLE TRUCKS&lt;&lt;, describes a bogie with independent wheel suspension. However, in this system, the suspension springs are mounted in register with the wheel axes and, therefore, must have a considerable suspension force and, moreover, they are directly connected to the underside of the wagon, whereby they are subjected to bending forces when the truck rotates about its vertical axis.